Dementor's Story
by moonfate
Summary: Dementor memasuki Hogwarts Express! PoV: Dementor.


Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Oneshot. OOC. Mengambil setting dari buku Harry Potter dan Tawanan Azkaban, ketika Dementor memasuki Hogwarts Express. Untuk percakapan antar Dementor saya gunakan _italic_. Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Dementor's Story<strong>

A Harry Potter fanfiction

by Moonfate

* * *

><p>Aku melayang menembus malam yang dingin dan basah oleh hujan di awal September. Aku sedang mengejar kereta api merah tua yang mengepulkan asap jauh di depanku. Kereta itu membawa anak-anak menuju sekolah sihir Hogwarts.<p>

Jujur saja ya, aku tidak begitu suka ini—terombang-ambing di udara melawan terpaan angin dan hujan, kedengarannya seperti kurang kerjaan kan? Parahnya, aku tidak sendiri. Paling tidak ada selusin Dementor lain yang terbang bersamaku. Ini berarti ada tiga belas Dementor kurang kerjaan yang sedang hujan-hujanan mengejar kereta.

Kau mungkin sudah tahu bagaimana wujud kami: tinggi menjulang, mengenakan jubah berkerudung. Jubah kami berwarna hitam dan BAGUS—maksudku, jubah kami tidak sobek-sobek seperti yang beberapa dari kalian gambarkan dalam buku-buku. Dan, oh yeah, kami menyeramkan. Kami adalah mimpi buruk. Hantu masa lalu yang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Menempati tempat-tempat paling kotor di seluruh penjuru mata angin. Kami tidak terganggu saat udara musim dingin membekukanmu, dan kami tidak terbakar saat matahari musim panas membuatmu gosong… Oke, lupakan.

Kereta tak lama lagi akan tiba di stasiun Hogsmeade. Capek juga mengejar kereta sampai sejauh ini. Meski begitu, aku lega kami berhasil menyusulnya. Aku mulai terbang lebih rendah disusul kawananku yang lain. Salah satu Dementor melesat sangat cepat menuju bagian depan kereta. Kulihat ia melongok ke tempat masinis berada, mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya. Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana cara Dementor berkomunikasi kan? Baiklah kuberi tahu. Kami punya bahasa kami sendiri. Tapi, kami cukup pintar untuk berbicara bahasa manusia—bahasa kalian.

Lihat, keretanya mulai melambat. Sang masinis pastilah paham apa yang disampaikan kawanku.

Hogwarts Express akhirnya berhenti. Seluruh lampunya mendadak padam. Aku turun dan melayang rendah di dekat jendela gerbong. Kusapukan jari-jariku yang panjang pada kaca-kacanya, membuat kaca-kaca itu berkabut. Dan… kurasakan gelombang itu! Kegairahan dan rasa penasaran anak-anak itu. Kudengar mereka berbisi-bisik dalam kegelapan, penasaran—bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Wah-wah, ini sih makan malam namanya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat lapar. Perutku meronta-ronta, minta diisi oleh kebahagiaan yang menjadi makanan utama kami. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyedot kebahagiaan mereka. Lubang di bawah kerundungku berkedut-kedut, berusaha menyedot kebahagian sebanyak mungkin dari luar kereta.

_"Tahan, Serpent!"_ sesosok Dementor mendesis di sebelahku. (Dementor punya nama? Ini pasti informasi baru buatmu.) _"Ingat tujuan ke sini. Sirius Black."_

Aku mendongak ke arah si pengganggu. _"Aku tahu itu, Wriggle!"_ sahutku gusar. Kalau punya mata, saat ini aku pasti sedang mendelik kesal pada. Sayang sekali siapapun yang menciptakan Dementor lupa menambahkan mata pada desain awal anatomi Dementor, dan tetap membiarkannya seperti itu hingga Dementor akhirnya diciptakan. Tapi, meski tak punya mata, kami _melihat_. Yeah, tidak persis melihat seperti yang kaubayangkan, tapi percayalah, kami _melihat_. Tidak usah protes.

Baiklah. Karena Wriggle sudah menyinggung tentang Sirius Black, sebaiknya kuceritakan tentang dia. Sirius Black adalah tawanan di Azkaban sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu, ditangkap karena membunuh Muggle. Tidak hanya satu, tapi tiga belas Muggle diledakkannya dengan satu kutukan. Serunya lagi, pembunuhan berani itu dilakukannya di depan Muggle-Muggle lain yang sedang berkeliaran di siang bolong! Fantastis kan? Tapi yang lebih fantastis dari semua 'prestasinya' itu, setelah dua belas tahun ditawan di Azkaban, dia berhasil meloloskan diri! Untuk prestasi yang terakhir itu aku tidak begitu kagum sebetulnya. Justru bikin kesal! Bagaimana cara Black meloloskan diri, tidak ada satu Dementor pun yang tahu. Kecerobohan itu membuat kami dipojokkan habis-habisan oleh Kementerian.

"Percuma punya tampang seram dan kecupan maut kalau ada tawanan yang berhasil kabur di depan hidung kalian!" raung Menteri Sihir. Aku agak tersinggung. Kami kan tidak punya hidung.

Lebih dari separuh Dementor penjaga Azkaban akhirnya dilepas oleh Kementerian ke seluruh Britania Raya demi kepentingan pencarian Black. Saat ini Dementor sedang ada di mana-mana. Paling tidak, kami punya petunjuk kemana kira-kira tujuan Black. Beberapa waktu sebelum melarikan diri, dia selalu mengigau dalam tidurnya… Menyebut-nyebut tentang seseorang di Hogwarts. Kami berkesimpulan bahwa tawanan tengik itu akan ke sana. Dan jika benar Hogwarts adalah tujuannya, maka kami menduga kereta ini menjadi salah satu sarana bagi Black untuk mencapai Hogwarts. Itulah mengapa kami begitu ngotot mengejar kereta di tengah hujan deras begini. Benar-benar menyusahkan, Sirius Black itu.

Inilah saatnya…

Tanpa suara, kubuka salah salah satu pintu gerbong dan melayang masuk. Beberapa kawanku sudah berkeliran di koridor kereta yang sempit, memeriksa setiap kompartemen, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Black. Perhatianku tertuju pada salah satu kompartemen yang bising oleh suara anak-anak yang panik dalam kegelapan.

"...siapa itu?" tanya seorang anak perempuan.

"Ginny?" sahut anak perempuan yang lain

"Hermione?"

"Aku mencari Ron..."

"Masuk dan duduklah..."

"Jangan di sini!" pekik anak laki-laki. "Aku di sini!"

"Aduh!" seru anak laki-laki lain, sepertinya terduduki.

"DIAM!" Mendadak terdengar suara serak. Tepatnya, suara serak lelaki dewasa! "Tetap di tempat masing-masing!" katanya lagi. Dari koridor, aku bisa melihat cahaya kecil berpendar-pendar lemah di dalam kompartemen.

Mungkinkah dia… _Black_? Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya.

Melayang ringan beberapa senti dari lantai koridor, kudatangi kompartemen itu dengan penuh gairah. Aku tiba di depan pintunya yang tertutup. Ini bagus, pikirku. Jika dia Sirius Black, dia takkan bisa melewati pintu ini. Kabur lewat jendela? Beberapa kawanku sedang menunggu di luar. Kecuali jika dia ber-Disapparate. Maka aku harus segera bertindak!

Sambil menghirup udara di sekelilingku, kuraih gagang pintu dan menggesernya. Pintu terbuka. Kulihat seorang pria berpakaian lusuh dengan wajah lelah, bergerak maju sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arahku, tangannya yang lain memegang gumpalan api. Dia terlihat gusar.

"Tak seorang pun dari kami menyembunyikan Sirius Black di balik jubah kami," hardiknya. "Pergi!"

Sayang sekali, dia bukan Black. Aku keliru rupanya. Tapi aku tetap bergeming. Pandanganku menyapu seluruh ruangan, siapa tahu si lelaki berbohong, bahwa ia sebenarnya menyembunyikan Black di kompartemen ini.

Diterangi cahaya api yang bergoyang dalam genggaman si penyihir, kulihat wajah-wajah yang dipenuhi ketakutkan. Anak-anak. Hmm… Mereka kelihatan segar dan lezat. Perhatianku terhenti pada sosok anak lelaki yang rambutnya berantakan. Dia sama pucatnya dengan anak-anak yang lain, tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatku tertarik. Naluri Dementorku mendeteksi adanya horor di masa lalu anak itu. Horor yang membuatnya… rapuh. Gairahku semakin memuncak. Mata hijaunya menatapku takut-takut.

"Sudah kukatakan Black tidak disini!" bentak pria itu lagi.

Aku mengabaikannya, perhatianku masih tertuju pada anak lelaki itu. Bisa kurasakan kebahagian tersedot dari dirinya, masuk melalui lubang di bawah kerudungku. Sensasinya luar biasa menyenangkan. Anak itu mulai kejang-kejang tapi aku tidak peduli. Makan malam lezat begini tak boleh kulewatkan. Aku terus menyedot, sambil mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali menikmat hidangan selezat ini. Sudah lama sekali, karena sebagian besar tawanan Azkaban sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk disedot dari mereka.

Namun kenikmatan itu ternyata tidak berlangsung lama. Cahaya perak mendadak memenuhi kompartemen, dan hantamku. Sensasi menyenangkan yang tadinya kurasakan mendadak sirna, digantikan rasa sakit yang teramat perih, tubuhku seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum panas. Aku sadar aku telah diserang dengan mantra patronus. Aku pun aku melayang mundur…

**-oOo-**

Pencarian berakhir nihil. Sirius Black tidak ada di dalam kereta.

Aku bergabung dengan kawananku di udara. Sisa-sisa mantra Patronus masih menusuk tubuhku, panas dan perih menyayat... Kubiarkan air hujan yang sejuk membasahi jubahku, menembus hingga ke kulitku.

_"Kudengar kau diserang Patronus. Bagaimana rasanya, eh?"_ Wriggle berbisik. Suara desisannya aneh. Apakah dia sedang tertawa?

_"Tak bisa kaubayangkan,"_ jawabku ketus. _"Kuharap suatu saat kau juga merasakannya!"_

Wriggle mendesis lagi. Benar, dia sedang tertawa. Kurang ajar betul. Tapi aku sedang malas bertengkar. Lagi pula, tubuhku masih setengah lumpuh oleh Patronus menyebalkan tadi. Kalau tidak sih, aku akan dengan senang hati menarik jubahnya hingga melorot.

_"Lelaki yang menyerangmu pasti salah satu guru di Hogwarts. Sial sekali kau, Serpent. Kau lihat apa bentuk patronusnya?"_

_"Tidak,"_ jawabku. Aku memperhatikan Hogwarts Express. Lampu-lampunya sudah menyala. _"Aku sedang sibuk mengamati salah satu anak… Aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku. Aku sedang menyedot kebahagiaanya ketika…"_ Aku tidak melanjutkan kalimatku.

_"Pastilah dia sangat menarik perhatianmu, sampai membuatmu lupa berkelit dari serangan Patronus?"_

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Di bawah sana, kereta Hogwarts mulai bergerak lagi. Para Dementor ikut bergerak. Termasuk aku.

Kami akan ke Hogwarts. Black memang tidak ada di kereta. Mungkin dia memilih jalur lain ke Hogwarts. Kalaupun Dementor yang lain tidak menemukan Black dalam perjalanannya ke Hogwarts, maka kami dengan senang hati akan menantinya di sana. Kami akan bergabung dengan Dementor yang sudah lebih dulu ditempatkan Kementerian di sekolah sihir itu.

Aku terbang mengikuti kawananku… menembus tirai hujan. Tiga belas Dementor melayang di angkasa. Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik. Efek Patronus mulai lenyap dari tubuhku. Rasa sakit yang perih menyayat perlahan-lahan mulai sirna.

**-oOo-**

**-FIN-**

Dementor's Story, Agustus 2007

(New) Dementor's Story , Juli 2011. "Happy Birthday, Harry and Jo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Agak sulit juga membayangkan bagaimana cara Dementor berkomunikasi dengan bahasa mereka. Tapi mereka memahami bahasa manusia kok.

Sudah pasti OOC. XD

Fanfic ini aslinya saya tulis sekitar tahun 2007. Di tengah ke-galau-an karena belum menemukan ide dalam menulis fanfic, jadinya saya dengan bejatnya mengutak-atik fanfic ini lagi dan… tada! Jadilah fanfic geje ini.

Review? :)


End file.
